


There For You

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I don’t want Will to be sad but at the same time I ask myself “how can I make Will suffer?”, Jonathan Byers is a Damn Good big brother, Poor Will Byers, Sickfic, The working title for this was “I’m So Damn Soft for the Byers Brothers”, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: The one where Jonathan Byers is a Damn Good big brother,,, I’m just so damn soft for people taking care of a sick/injured Will





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Let Will Byers be happy 2k19
> 
> Also me: How can I make Will Byers suffer even more?

Jonathan’s awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. 

“_Jonathan_,” the someone beside him hisses, “Jonathan, wake up.”

Jonathan groans and opens his eyes to meet Nancy’s. “Nancy, _ what_?”

“It’s Will, he—” She’s cut off by the sound of retching from the bathroom across the hall and Jonathan winces. 

“_Shit,_” he murmurs, getting up and making his way across the hall. 

Will is small and fragile, breathing shakily with his head resting on the rim of the toilet. 

“Hey,” Jonathan mumbles softly, kneeling down on the tiled floor. “What’s going on?”

Will sniffles, weakly turning his head to look at Jonathan. “I don’t feel good.”

Jonathan scoots toward his brother and reaches out a hand. “That’s a fever, buddy,” he confirms as soon as his hand makes contact with Will’s forehead. “Guess someone’s staying home from school tomorrow.”

Will groans. “I have a math test tomorrow, Jonathan!” he whines hoarsely. “I have a math test and it’s gonna be the hardest test all year so I have to go!”

There are tears in Will’s eyes, and he looks so damn helpless as he buries his face in his knees. 

“That sucks, buddy, but you’re gonna have to take it another time,” Jonathan says, squeezing Will’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Jonathan starts to stand up, but Will shakes his head. “I still don’t feel good,” he mumbles, and Jonathan sits back down. 

“Okay. Okay, that’s—that’s okay, we can stay here.” Will’s breathing is getting shakier, and Jonathan puts an arm around him. “Are you gonna be sick?”

“I don’t know,” says Will, looking up at his brother. “Maybe. Probably. But I—” Will’s voice breaks— “I don’t want to.”

“I know, I know, I got you, okay?” Jonathan asks quietly, nudging Will in front of the toilet before he gags. 

“Hey, hey, I got you, you’re okay,” Jonathan mumbles as Will heaves again, this time bringing some actual puke up. Jonathan winces. 

He can hear Will taking loud gulps, trying to keep his dinner down. “Don’t do that, Will, c’mon, you’ll feel better once you get it all out,” he murmurs, rubbing Will’s back in small circles like their mother always does when one of them gets sick. 

Will chokes out a sob along with the rest of his stomach’s contents, and Jonathan plays with his hair, holding it back as Will continues to retch emptily. 

“You’re okay, I got you,” Jonathan says as Will spits into the bowl and leans back against Jonathan’s chest. “You done?”

Will nods, too exhausted for words, and Jonathan grabs a piece of toilet paper and wipes his brother’s face. 

The door creaks open at the opposite end of the room and Will’s head snaps up. 

A finely-manicured hand reaches into the little room and sets down a glass of water onto the floor. 

Jonathan chuckles and goes to grab the glass. “Thanks.”

Will looks up at him with wide eyes when he turns back around. “Did you sneak a _ girl _ into your room?”

Jonathan blushes. “It’s just Nancy.”

“Nancy’s a girl,” Will points out, before coughing painfully into his elbow. He sniffles and Jonathan hands him the glass of water. 

“Do you feel any better?” Jonathan asks, changing the subject. 

“I don’t know,” Will admits softly. “My stomach is okayish.”

“Okay or _ish_?” Jonathan asks with a smile. 

“Okay,” Will decides. 

“We should get you to bed, okay?”

Will sighs, and Jonathan scoops him up off the floor. “Hey!” Will protests softly, but Jonathan only smiles. 

“There you go,” he says, placing Will down on his bed gently and starting to tuck in the covers. 

“Wait,” says Will softly. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you—Can you stay?”

Will’s eyes are big and tired and there’s no goddamn way that Jonathan can say no to him. 

“Yeah,” he smiles, climbing into bed. 

Will curls up at his side. “I love you, Jonathan.”

“Love you too, buddy.”

(This is how Nancy finds them, fast asleep, side by side. It’s the cutest goddamn thing she’s ever seen, and she smiles despite herself).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
